


Comfy Pearl and Cerise make lasagna

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, Noodles, Spatulas, lasagna, sauces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A cute little short about Cerise helping her mother, Comfy Pearl, out in the kitchen.





	Comfy Pearl and Cerise make lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Lasagna Day.

>It's four in the evening. Comfy Pearl has just started on dinner in the kitchen when her daughter Cerise wandered in. Cerise had her short red hair framed by a cute green headband with a bow on top, her peach skin showing from under her green short sleeved shirt and her brown overalls, tiny red sneakers on her little feet. Comfy Pearl was wearing a tan dress upon her body, her gem peeking out from the top edge of the garment. Thin black slippers adorned her feet.   
>Comfy Pearl was humming happily in the kitchen as she watched the water with four noodle sheets within start to boil. She had begun pulling stuff out of the refrigerator, jars full of sauces and mixes she had prepared and stored earlier in the week, ready to be used for the dinner she was preparing.   
>"Mommy, what are you making?"  
>Comfy Pearl smiles as she looks at her daughter. "I'm making lasagna sweety." Comfy Pearl sets three jars onto the counter next to a large baking dish next to the sink. In the sink sits a strainer, ready for the noodle sheets when they've boiled enough.  
>"Cool! Can I help mommy? Can I pleeeeeaaaase?" Cerise puts on her best cute face as she asks.   
>"Of course you can sweety. Hold on, mommy will set things up." Comfy Pearl looks over to the boiling pot, switches the stove eye off and grabs the handle, dumping the contents into the strainer. She then opens the cabinets under the counter under the baking dish. She kneels down for a moment as she shifts other pots and pans aside.   
>After a little shifting, Comfy Pearl smiles as she pulls a short stepping stool out. She stands up, closes the cabinet, and sets the stood down in front of the baking dish. "There you go sweety."  
>Cerise smiles as she steps up the stool excitedly. "Yaaay! What's first mommy?"   
>"First I put these on us." Comfy Pearl smiles as she ties an apron around herself and Cerise.  
>Comfy Pearl then grabs three different spatulas, puts a paper towel down on the counter, and places the spatulas down on the cloth. She then opens up a jar of home made tomato sauce. "We start by layering tomato sauce in the bottom of the baking dish. Like this."   
>Comfy Pearl picks up a large spoon and spoons half the sauce into the pan. She then hands a spatula to her daughter. "Here, spread the sauce out, as evenly as you can."  
>Cerise focused as she took the spatula and began spreading the sauce around enthusiastically, sending bits of sauce splattering around as she hit the edges of the pan with the spatula. Comfy Pearl licked bits of sauce off of her face and hands and giggled as Cerise finished spreading the sauce.  
>"Done! Now what mommy?"   
>"Now you watch mommy do the next part. Lasagna involves repeating steps a few times, so watch carefully." Comfy Pearl reached for one of the pasta sheets in the strainer and laid it down gently on top of the spread sauce, then she grabbed the other three out of the strainer and put them down on the paper towel next to the spatulas.   
>Next, Comfy Pearl opened the jars with the meat sauce and the ricotta cheese blend in them, gently picked up one of the other two spatulas, and placed it in the jar that held the homemade ricotta cheese sauce. "Remember to try and spoon out half of what's left in the jar when you get to this step for the first time sweety." Comfy Pearl spoke softly as she started spooning the cheese mix onto the pasta sheet, spreading it along evenly as she went.  
>"After the cheese, we add the meat sauce. We use a new spatula for each sauce to make it easier to dish out in exact amounts. Same thing with this jar, spoon out half of what's left for the first layer you make." Comfy Pearl explained as she took the last spatula and placed it in the meat sauce, spooning out the mixture on top of the cheese and gently spreading it out, careful to keep it even. Cerise watched her mother perform these steps intently, wanting to try it for herself as she lightly bounced on the stool.   
>Comfy Pearl placed the spatula into the meat sauce with a smile. She slid the jars of cheese and meat sauce across the counter, along with the towel that had the pasta sheets on them still, so they'd be closer to Cerise. "Okay, sweety, it's your turn. Remember, pasta, cheese, meat, pasta, cheese, meat, in that order."  
>"Okay mommy!" Cerise beamed excitedly as she picked up a pasta sheet. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth a little as she focused on laying it on top of the meat sauce. She giggled as she let it down a little too hard, sending a bit of sauce and cheese splattering out onto her hands and the counter.   
>Next, Cerise took the spatula out of the ricotta cheese mix and started trying to spoon and spread it out like she saw her mother do. sending more splatters around as she spread the mixture a little too fast and hard, giggling at every little bit that ended up on herself or the counter. The layer of cheese ended up thin in some areas and thick in others.  
>Finally, Cerise moved on to the first layer of the meat sauce, slapping it in the pan enthusiastically and coating herself and Comfy Pearl a little more as she spread the meat sauce. The inconsistency of the cheese layer contributed to the inconsistency of the meat layer, but the combination of the two made an even surface.   
>As Cerise started reaching for another pasta sheet, Comfy Pearl spoke up. "Sweety, hold on, let's wipe you off a little first, and I'll help you with the last layer."  
>"Awww, okay mommy." Cerise whined out. She had wanted to do the rest herself. "You'll get the hang of it on your own someday sweety, but mommy thinks she needs to help guide you in being gentle still," Comfy Pearl spoke softly as she pulled a few paper towels off of a nearby role, wiping her daughter's arms and face clean of the splatters before attending to herself.   
>Comfy Pearl proceeded to move behind her daughter, leaning over her as she helped guide Cerise's hands gently, helped her lay the third pasta sheet noodle down on top of the meat sauce evenly and gently."   
>Comfy Pearl then helped Cerise scrape the rest of the ricotta cheese mixture out of the jar, guiding her daughter's little hands to help her spread the cheese evenly this time. Smaller splatters still happened, but none ended up on the pair.   
>With a smile, Comfy Pearl sat the cheese spatula into the sink and picked the meat sauce jar up, spooning it on top of the ricotta cheese sauce, then guiding her daughter's hands once more to help her spread the meat sauce. Again, little bits of sauce splattered from where Cerise was trying to go too hard, but none ended up on the enthusiastic five year old herself.  
>Comfy Pearl let her daughter do the last noodle sheet herself while she put the meat sauce spatula into the sink. Cerise picked it up excitedly and placed it on top of the meat sauce layer, as carefully as she could but still sending a bit of splatter out upon the counter. There was only one jar left now, the rest of the tomato sauce.  
>"We're almost done sweety. Think you can handle the tomato sauce again? It's important we coat the top of the last last noodle evenly."   
>"I can do it mommy!" Cerise beamed excitedly.   
>"Okay, mommy's counting on you." Comfy Pearl lifted the jar up and held it over the baking pan, allowing her daughter full access to the contents. Slowly, Cerise started scooping the sauce out of the jar, spreading it on the top of the noodle as she went. More little bits of sauce splattered along the counter, but not as much as the previous times. Comfy Pearl smiled to herself at the small bit of improvement her daughter was showing.   
>Finally, the contents of the jars were empty, all the homemade mixes exhausted, the three spatulas resting in the sink. Comfy Pearl picked the dish up and slid it carefully into the oven before turning to her daughter and gently removing the apron from around her body. "You did a wonderful job, mommy's really proud of you!"   
>"Thank you mommy! Can we play now?"   
>"In a minute sweety, mommy needs to clean a bit first."   
>"Oh, okay, but hurry!" Cerise giggled as she skipped out of the kitchen.   
>Comfy Pearl let out a soft sigh as she set a timer for the lasagna and then wiped the counters down from the splatters her daughter had made. "She's certainly enthusiastic, at least. So willing to try new things and learn, like her father.....and me." she whispered as she wiped.   
>As she finished wiping the counter down, she heard her daughter's voice call out from the living room. "Mommyyyyy, please hurry!"   
>"Coming sweety!" Comfy Pearl called out, removing her apron and resting it on the counter before tossing the paper towels in the trash and leaving the kitchen. She couldn't wait for Anon to get home and try the lasagna Cerise had helped her make.


End file.
